Reunited
by black canary
Summary: Teen titans crossover. has anyone noticed how raven and hotaru are sort of alike. decided to write a story to explain it. read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

AN: First crossover ever. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: i don't own teen titans or sailormoon Only time i'm writing it.

Reunited

Prologue

The outers are fighting an extremely strong youma. "World shaking!" the attack barely scratched it. "Dammit, why isn't anything working. Space sword blaster!" The youma blocked the attack and sent back to Uranus. She didn't have a chance to block. Unfortunately, it knocked her out. Soon followed by Pluto and Neptune. Saturn taking notice knew she didn't have a choice but to use her silence glaive surprise. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" a huge pink energy released from the glaive as she smashed it into the ground causing an explosion destroying both herself and the youma.

Uranus awakes first noticing the youma is gone and looks for the others. She finds Pluto and Neptune, but no Saturn. 'Firefly. I can tell she did her final attack by looking at the size of the crater. Why isn't she there, she should have been reborn?' Haruka goes over to Pluto and Neptune to wake them up. "You two, wake up. The Youma is gone and by the size of that crater I would say firefly used her silence glaive surprised, but I don't see her anywhere shouldn't she have been reborn already." Pluto seems a little perplexed. "You two go home. I'm going to go back to the time gates to see what has happened to Hotaru." The outers went their separate ways.

Meanwhile in another dimension

A woman has just given birth to a beautiful little girl with violet hair and eyes. "I think I will name you Arella."

back to time gates

Setsuna finds out that their firefly has been reborn in another dimension she tries to go to her, but the gates won't allow her through. At first she didn't understand, then it became clear. She there for a reason and she is not allowed. She stood there perplexed, but came to an understanding. She is to not interfere. She looks one more time to see her firefly is now about 16. Setsuna goes back to the mansion to tell the others the bad news.

"Haruka Michiru. I have some bad news firefly wont be coming back to us. She was reborn, but she was reborn in another dimension and the gates won't let me interfere."Haruka and Michiru were stunned. Haruka became angry while Michiru became teary eyed.

"What about her memories? Wouldn't she know if she is in a different dimension," Asked Haruka.

"It doesn't seem like she knows" Setsuna told them while looking pensive.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked a little pissed off.

"When I was consulting the gates, I turned away from the portal, but when I turned back I noticed that firefly is now around the age of 15 or 16. You know she doesn't age that fast when she's reborn, so I figured time is moving faster than it would in this dimension. I don't know what's going to happen, but I will check up on her when I get back to the gates."

Hotaru /Arella

Arella was never accepted by anyone except her mother. No one really wanted to be her friend. She was always a little sickly. One day at the park she met a boy around her age named Terry. Terry ran into her by accident, knocking to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He said while helping her off the ground.

"It's okay. Most people don't." She said with a little smile. "See me, that is." She elaborated at his confused look.

"Well is there anything I can do to make it up to you. You know for knocking you over." Terry gives here an irresistible smile.

Arella just stands there and studies Terry. Terry is probably what you would call tall dark and handsome. He was about 6'2" and had the body of a god. He was tanned and she could see his six pack through his shirt. If she kept staring, she would've probably started to drool.

"That's okay, but there is no need to do anything."

"I insist. Allow me to take you to dinner. How about at Fuki's. I heard they had great Nihon Soba."

Arella couldn't deny that Nihon Soba was her favorite food so she said, "I guess so." And that was the start of a beautiful relationship.

They started to date. Fell in love and two years later they were married. One day Arella found out she's pregnant.

"Terry, I have something to tell you." You could feel the nervous energy pouring off of Arella.

"What is it, my love?" Terry said, trying to ease her nervousness.

"I just came from the doctor's and guess what?" "What" "I'm pregnant."

Terry sat there with an evil smile on his face. "It's about time. I finally have an heir."

"What are you talking about?" Arella was confused by her husband's behavior.

"My dear Arella. My sweet naive Arella. You have just assured me my reign of terror will not end." He starts to change. "I am Trigon, the eighth son of the devil, ruler of Azarath, and you Arella just assured me that I will rule a lot more. When I can find a woman to willingly fall in love with me and produce me an heir, I will be granted the power to take over this earth." He is now red with antlers sticking out of his head. He has fangs and yellow eyes. "And I will rule this earth." He grabs Arella and takes her to the basement of their house. There he locks her inside. "Don't bother screaming." He tells her "A servant will make sure that you are taken are of." Then he leaves.

Arella sits on the floor and cries herself to sleep. At the time gates, Setsuna sheds a tear for her firefly and silently curses the fates for not allowing her to interfere.

The next morning a servant comes to check on Arella. She notices that Arella is still asleep and walks back upstairs. Arella wasn't really sleep, but she noticed how the servants didn't wake her up. After a week of staying in the basement she noticed a pattern.

A servant checked on her every morning at the same time. They never woke her up if she was asleep. Lunch was at the same time every day. Dinner also. She noticed the servants would take the utensils and plates, but they would leave the tray. They would leave the tray in the corner of the room. It was like the servant was trying to help her. Arella never learned the servants' name, nor did she care. All she wanted to do was leave the place.

The ninth day of being locked in the basement was the day she decided that she was going to leave. As the servant came down the stairs to check on her, Arella waited behind the stairs with a tray. When the servant made it to the bottom of the stairs, Arella came out and hit the servant as hard as she could. The poor servant didn't even see it coming. Arella ran up the stairs, out of the now unlocked door, though the kitchen, out of the back door, and into freedom.

Arella, with the money her mother left behind when she died, left the country to have her child in peace. 9 months later, Arella had a baby girl named Raven, raven had purple eyes and hair, just like her mother. They lived happily together until Raven turned five.

Raven started showing power. The power she inherited from her father. What she didn't know was that Trigon could feel his daughter's power and located where they were hiding.

"I found you. Thought you could hide from me forever. I will take what is mine."

Raven and her mother were having dinner when the doorbell ring. "You finish eating. I will get the door" said Arella. She goes to the door, and opens it.

AN: Please review and tell me if i should delete this story or should i continue.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry. I had a touch of writer's block. Thanks for the reviews. They were appreciated. I suck at writing and you can probably tell by this chapter.

Reunited

Chapter 1

Standing there was none other than Trigon. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Arella is just quivering in fear. Trigon couldn't help but grin ferally at it. The scent of her fear was just intoxicating.

"Did you think you could hide from me?" he pushed her into the house and closed the door behind him. "Where is my child, wench? I know it's here. I can feel the power. The power that belongs to me."

"Mommy, who is it?" said a voice from behind the two.

The two turn around to find little Raven standing there looking at them curiously. Trigon examined the little girl before him. 'This is my little girl. Hmm, she's cute. Looks just like her mother when I met her. Powerful. When I'm done training her everything living or otherwise will fear us.'

"Hello. I'm Trigon. What's your name?" Raven tilts her head to the side as if studying the man before her. She smiles and answers. "Raven" He smiles at her and says, "Raven. That's a beautiful name." She blushes. "Thank you. My mommy gave it to me." "I know." He smiles down at her. "Do you want to know a secret?" she nodded eagerly. He leans over and whispers into her ear. "I am your daddy" Her eyebrows raise up and her eyes widened. "Really?" he nods "I have a daddy now"

Arella just looks horrified thinking of ways to runaway again with Raven. Trigon could tell what she was thinking and whispered in her ear. "Don't even try to run away or I will kill you in front of our daughter." She nodded with tears forming in her eyes.

As years went by, Raven grew, Trigon trained her, and Arella lived in fear. Raven learned how to meditate in order to keep her emotions in check. She also learned how to access her power using the words Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Trigon learned at the beginning that because of her human half she doesn't want to use her powers for evil. So, he implanted a piece of his essence into her. Raven is now forced to fight the evil in her every day not willing to let it out like her father wants her to.

On Raven's thirteenth birthday, her father did something that was unexpected. He killed Arella. He just walked up behind her and snapped her neck, in front of Raven no less. Raven watched with grief until her eyes became red and the whole house became engulfed in a black aura before it exploded. Raven had transported herself to another location while her father died in his human form, sending him back to Azarath to recuperate.

Raven lives on her own for about a year and travels around until she made her way to Jump City. She knows that the Teen Titans are the heroes of this city and she wanted to see how they work. It must have been her lucky day, because as soon as she made it to the city she was able to see them in action.

The Titans were in the middle of a battle when she came upon them. Starfire was flying around shooting here starbolts, Cyborg was shooting his cannon while BeastBoy changed into a rhino, charging the enemy like a fool, and Robin had pulled out his bo staff and was doing some of his moves unknown of their silent spectator.

'Hmm, so these are the teen titans. They're doing well.' Raven thought. She watched as the villain tried to block the attacks, but it wasn't doing too well. A stray blast from the fight hit a building causing it topple. 'I guess I should save them,' she thought. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The black aura surrounded the building and it was pushed back.

The titans finished their fight to see Raven save the people from the building. "Dude, who is that?" coming from the ever so tactless BeastBoy.

"I don't know Beast Boy." Robin answered with a curious look on his face. 'But whoever she is she's beautiful.' He thought with a light blush on his face.

"Well, let's go find out," Cyborg said with a little smile.

"Yes, I agree with friend cyborg." Starfire said enthusiastically. They walk over to Raven as she stares at them with a blank look.

"Hey, I'm Robin and this is Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. We're the tee-"

"Teen Titans, I know," she interrupted. 'Why are they talking to me?' Raven thought.

Robin looked a little sheepish. "Yeah well, I would like to thank you for stopping the building. None of us would've gotten there in time." She stared at here with the same blank look she had when they approached her.

'They're thanking me. They don't think I'm a freak.' She thought a little happily. "Think nothing of it." She turns to walk away.

'She can't leave, I don't even know her name' Robin thought.

"It's Raven" Robin looks surprised 'I didn't say that out loud did I?'

"No but your thoughts are so loud that I unintentionally heard it. Sorry"

"That's okay. Do you have any place to stay? If you don't, you could stay with us at the tower. We always have room for one more" The others were just smiling and nodding.

"I don't know" She said feeling a little apprehensive. 'Should I stay with them? I just met them.'

"You should stay friend Raven. It would be great fun. Then I could make the pudding of happiness" Starfire said with a bright smile, while the other titans cringed at the thought of happiness pudding.

"Yeah dude, you should stay. " BB said as he walked up and put his arm around her. Raven glares at him and says in a low, "Don't touch me."

"Eep!" BB jumps away and Cyborg laughs. "Come on girl, you should stay. Anyone who does that to BB is all right in my book." Robin just smiled and nodded

Raven looked at them thinking 'I should say no, but I haven't been wanted since my mother. Besides Robin is kind of cute.' She blushes at that and pulls her cloak over her head to hide it. "I guess I'll stay. Does this make me a titan now?" she said with a small smile.

"Yes it does and here" Robin hands her a communicator. "Welcome to the Teen Titans, Raven"

AN:I'm thinking about deleting this story and starting over. Any ideas would be helpful. Please Review


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I guess I didn't delete it.

Reunited

Chapter 2

Raven has now been living with the Titans for two years. She's 16 now, doesn't have full control of the evil in her, but enough control that she doesn't have to fight it every day. She and Robin have become closer. They both love each other but won't admit it to the other. Robin knows everything about Raven. He knows she's a half demon, that her father implanted an evil in her that she had to fight to control, and that her father killed her mother right in front of her. In turn Raven knows everything about Robin. She knows what his real name is, what he looks like without his mask, how his parents died, and why batman took him in. They usually stayed up late talking about anything and tonight wasn't any different. While they were talking a portal opened up behind them and sucked them in.

Time gates

Setsuna watched Raven as she grew up. Hotaru has been with the outers for a couple of years now. She's about 21 now. She doesn't remember what happened in the other dimension and Setsuna didn't want to tell her about what she left behind. Although she does remember her last battle with the outers and that made Setsuna wonder.

Setsuna watched as Raven stayed and fought alongside the titans. 'She is so much like my firefly.' She thought with a hint of a smile. She watched as Raven and the leader got closer together. 'They're cute together. Oh, Pluto I'm sounding like Mina.' Setsuna steps toward the portal and it opens. 'It allows me to go through.' But it didn't let her step through. She frowns. 'Why is it open then?' All of the sudden Raven and Robin were spit out of the portal. 'What is going on here?' she looked at them with concern.

"It's quite simple actually." Setsuna whipped around to see queen Selenity. Setsuna kneeled and the queen motioned for her to rise. "Your highness?"

"Setsuna, Raven and Robin need to know of their heritage. As you know, Raven is the daughter of Hotaru and therefore the next queen of Saturn. Robin, or Richard, is the brother of Haruka and therefore the crown prince of Uranus."

"So, that's what happened to him. I couldn't find him." Setsuna said with a sheepish look.

"He was put there for a reason as was Hotaru. The speed of time was faster there so that Raven could grow and be this age. Take them to the Outer's mansion and explain to them why they are here. Then train them, they need to know how to channel their planetary powers. They will need them soon for they have a great evil to defeat." The queen says before she fades away.

Setsuna just shrugs and teleports herself, robin, and Raven to the mansion.

AN: Please update.


	4. Chapter 3

Reunited

Chapter 3

Saying Michiru and Haruka were surprised would be an understatement. They damn near had a heart attack. "Setsuna, what the hell is going on here? Who the hell are they?"

Setsuna points to Raven "This is Raven and the boy's name is Richard."

Haruka looked a little put out. "Okay. Why are they here?"

"Queen Selenity ordered it," Setsuna said with an amused look on her face.

"What's so goddamn special about these two that they had to be brought here," she asked with a little anger.

"Well Raven here is the daughter of our dear Hotaru," she answered. Haruka and Michiru looked at her like she was insane before the inevitable happened.

"What! Who dared to touch my firefly? I am going to fuckin' kill him." Michiru was just fuming silently. Setsuna just sighed and waited for Haruka to calm down. When she finally stopped ranting and noticed that Setsuna wasn't all the upset. "How come you're not as upset about this as we are?" She came up with a conclusion. "You knew. You knew and you didn't tell us?" Haruka was beyond pissed.

Setsuna sighed. "Haruka, look at Raven. Look at how old she is."

Haruka looks at her closely, studying her features. "She's got to be 15 or 16. How is this possible? Hotaru is only 21."

"Remember when Hotaru disappeared and landed in that other dimension." They nodded. "Raven is her child from that dimension. Our firefly fell in love, albeit with the wrong guy, but in love. She married him and had Raven. Her husband killed her." Haruka and Michiru looked at her with horror. "He killed her in front of Raven. She was 13."

Michiru looked at Raven with tears in her eyes. Haruka looked angry, wanting to kill the bastard that dared to harm her firefly. Then she remembered about Richard. "What about the boy? What's his deal in this?"

Setsuna stared at her with a weird look and said, "surely you recognize your brother"

Haruka was shocked. 'My brother. My brother is back! I can't believe this.' "Why is he here? Now? And with her?"

"Richard and Raven are a part of a team of superheroes known as the Teen Titans. Richard is known as Robin the boy wonder and Raven is known to be the quiet halfdemon." As soon as she let those words slip, she knew she shouldn't have.

"Demon! How the hell did that happen?" Haruka is ready to pop vessel at this time.

Setsuna sighs again and starts the story. "Hotaru fell in love with a Demon. He had a great human appearance and looked like he genuinely loved her. After they married and Hotaru told him she was pregnant is when he revealed his true motives. He locked her in the basement. After a week she escaped and left the country to have her child. She had Raven and they lived in peace until Raven's 5th birthday.

"Raven started showing her powers around that time and her father found them by tracking the power to the source. He showed up out of the blue and scared Hotaru into letting him stay. He trained Raven in her powers for eight years, then killed Hotaru in front of Raven, hoping she would become evil like him. He never expected her power to explode the way it did, killing his human self in the process.

"She wondered from city to city for a year before she came upon the Titans fighting a villain. Raven saved a group of people from a building that was falling over. The Titans saw this and invited her in and she accepted. She's been with them for a year."

Michiru, once again, has tears in her eyes. Haruka looks at Setsuna like she had been dropped on her head as a child. Setsuna, for what seems like the umpteenth time today, sighs and says, "Haruka, cold you take Richard to a room? Michiru and I will take Raven to a room."

Haruka picks up Richard and carries him to a guest room, while Setsuna and Michiru take Raven to the guest room couple of doors from Richard's.

AN: Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

Reunited

Chapter 4

Setsuna and Michiru

While placing Raven on the bed, Michiru couldn't help but cry for the girl. 'She shouldn't have to go through things like that. She's not even a scout.' Michiru tried to shake those thoughts. 'She looks so much like her mother, it's scary.' Setsuna just gave Michiru a sad smile seemingly knowing what she was thinking. They sat there watching Raven in a comfortable silence.

With Haruka and Robin

While Placing Richard in bed, Haruka couldn't help but smile. 'I can't believe my brother is back. It's gonna be like old times.' While deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Richard was starting to wake up.

'What the hell happened. At first I was talking with Raven in her room and then . . . nothing.'He opens his eyes and immediately notices that he is in a strange room. He looks for Raven, but all he found was a feminine looking boy with a dumb smile on his face. He pulls out his bo staff and jumps into a fighting stance.

Haruka, who is now paying attention to her brother, smirked. 'He's still the same paranoid loser,' she thought fondly. She then fell into a fighting stance of her own.

Robin watched her closely. 'What kind of stance is that. It looks familiar, but I can't place it.' "Where's Raven?" He asked with a hint of a growl.

'Well someone's a little possessive.' "Don't worry, Richard, she's all right" She answered him. Adding a triumphant smirk when she noticed him tense up at the mention of his real name.

'She knows who I am. What am I going to do?' He thought, starting to panic inside.

"Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna fight?" She asked impatiently. That was all the invitation Richard needed and so he attacked. Haruka blocked all of his attacks and incapacitated him in just three moves. AN: Wasn't really going to try to write out the fight scene.

Haruka looked at him with a little disgust. 'Just great. I have to train him all over again.' She picks him and starts for the room that Raven is in. He tries to fight her, but gave up when she no signs of letting go. "Where are you taking me?"

"You wanted to see Raven, didn't you?" that shut him up. 'He really is in love with her.' She thought with a smile.

With Setsuna Michiru during the fight.

The wait wasn't too long. Raven started waking up. 'What the hell happened. I was in my room talking to Robin, then nothing.' She used her senses to probe the area and found that there were two powerful beings in the room with her and one more powerful being near by. She didn't sense that they were evil, but she wasn't going to trust them right away. 'Azarath metrion zinthos,' she thought as the black aura surrounded the two beings and held them in the spot they sat. Setsuna and Michiru could have easily broken away, but somehow knew that this was a test. A test to earn her trust.

Raven sat up and looked at the two senshi. "Where's Robin?" She asked them, but they didn't answer. Setsuna contacted Haruka telepathically 'Haruka, bring Richard to us. Raven demands his presence.' Then added, 'Be quick about it.'

Seeing that Raven was becoming impatient Setsuna said, "Don't worry Raven. Richard is on his way." Raven faltered a little. 'How do they know what his real name is? How does she know my name?'

She notices that someone powerful is walking to this room. She looks at the door and it opens revealing a rather feminine boy carrying a beaten up Robin. 'What did they do to him? How dare they touch my mate!' her eyes began to glow red as she extracted Robin from Haruka and slammed her into a wall.

While Robin floated towards Raven he noticed her eyes were red. 'Oh great, she's pissed. I hope I can calm her down before she does something she's gonna regret.' "Raven calm down. Don't hurt them." He landed on the bed next to Raven. She began to sniff his neck. 'Oookay. Why is she sniffing me?' She then began to lick his neck instead. 'I really should stop her, but I'm beginning to like this.' He thought with a hint of a blush.

Raven's hold on Setsuna and Michiru diminished and Haruka was getting up off the floor. They were watching with nothing but curiosity in their eyes. Raven is so lost in her instincts that she didn't notice that the other people in the room were watching her. She stops licking him only to end up sinking her teeth into the junction where the neck and shoulder meet. Saying everyone was shocked by this action is the understatement of the century. Robin though, was in pure ecstacy. 'Wow. That feels real goooood,' he thought with a glossy look in his eyes.

Raven pulled her teeth out of his neck and pulled Richard to her giving him a rough kiss. She pulled away growling 'mine' to everyone else. The red in her eyes has disappeared and confusion is placed into them. 'Oh no. I just marked Robin as my mate. This can't be happening'. She was beginning to panic. 'What if he hates me. How can I tell him what the bite mean?' she looked around the room. "Who the hell are you?" she said with a growl. "Why did you bring us here?"

Setsuna, being the first one to recover answered, "I can't tell you until one person gets here." Raven just nodded, going back to her thoughts.

Robin, on the other hand, was sitting there with a goofy looking smile on his face, still thinking about the kiss. 'That was some kiss.' He shook his head of those thoughts when he heard Raven ask her question and waited for the answer. He wasn't going to let Setsuna stop there with that answer. "Why do we have to wait for this person? Who is this person? And how did he (points to Haruka) beat me with just three moves?"

Haruka smirked at him. Setsuna just smiles at him mysteriously and says, "Don't worry. She's coming to this room right now as we speak." She was right, because right then Hotaru walked into the room.

"Setsuna? Michiru? Haruka? What's going on? Who are these people?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

As soon as she spoke, Raven tensed up. 'It can't be, she's dead.' "Mama?"

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I had some difficulties. Please review.


End file.
